jack frost x peter pan
by RichardTheSausage
Summary: okay. Jack x Peter. they love each other okay? like, LURVE BBY LURVE. there is not enough of this pair out there so i thought id write my own fic on them (yay) because They. Are. PURRFECTION. Well, I hope you like the story and please leave a review thank you byeeee xoxoxox
1. Chapter 1

A trail of snow ran up the windowsill of a small child's room, with a sparkly hint of what could only be described as magic, though one could not be certain. The glistening snow grew up the sides of the window so as all sides were covered.

Gilbert, the youngest star in the London skies who also happened to be the closest to mortal reality, blinked in astonishment as he noticed a puff of snowflakes appear an arms reach from the familiar house of the Darlings. He blinked only a couple times more before somehow recalling the legend of an immortal boy by the name of … oh what was it? Jake? Jake…. Flake-as in snowflake? Jake Flake… it didn't sound quite right but the little star couldn't think of anything better so went along with his bad memory. This, 'Jake Flake', was a boy who controlled snow, ice, cool breezes and such. He created them with some kind of big stick. Frozen in time, he was, so he stayed the same age or something. Recreated by the moon? What did that elder tell him? Was he, was he evil? Was he… real?

Gilbert squinted, (for bad eyesight ran in his family), and saw a big stick, peculiarly shaped, dancing awkwardly outside, just about where the snowflakes formed. The star blinked a few times more and wished more than ever that he had arms to rub his eyes with, or even legs so he could get a better look. Another puff of snowflakes appeared, in the shape of a sad face and one, if listening carefully enough, could faintly make out the sound of a boys pathetic, lonely laugh.

The young stars' small imagination ran out of control. Gilbert didn't know for sure anything about this boy, or if he even existed, but he had had such little excitement these last few forevers, since sending that Wendy Darling to Neverland, since watching Jane take the journey, Peter Pan had practically never passed by to say hi to the stars nor have the stars been able to prank and laugh at him. Nowadays all Darlings had grown up, Wendy had so unfortunately passed away of old age but she lived a long, happy life and would be remembered by the kind, practical, thoughtful girl she always was. No-one had the heart to tell Peter this news.

Jane and Danny both now had children of their own. Not together, of course. Jane was living in the original Darlings house with her 9 year old son Flynn, husband Rodger, and Nana's great great great great great grandpuppy, Cuddles, as named by Flynn. All the lost boys have grown up to be practical business men now as well.

Point is, the star was so desperate for entertainment he would literally commit star suicide by launching himself across the sky, quite like those shooting stars humans often talk about. So in a chime of almost fairy like bells he passed on a message. A message that would be carried from star to star. To the star to the right of Gilbert, to many, many stars in between, and finally past the second-star-to-the-right's rainbow barriers to slip into the Neverbirds mind. She would then of course take this message to Peter, who would understand completely, or just pretend to and oh so kindly let Tink tell him later.

Gilbert smiled as he shone brighter than any of the whispering stars in the London skies, listening to his message be repeated from star to star, mischievously awaiting the adventure bound to happen, all thanks to him.


	2. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTION PART 2 – peter pan x jack frost ff 07/31/2013

"HAHAHAHAHA" the sound of gurgling water rang out through Neverland, causing the birds to chirp and more flowers to bloom. The sun happily shone even brighter and the mermaids sung the most beautiful song they could think of.

Peter still had his first laugh, and something about it brought a warmth wherever it was exposed, no matter how dull it started off.

Neverland was the lucky place Peter chose to bask in his glory, and we all know why Peter chose it.

Neverland; brought to light from deep under the sea with the happy thoughts and dreams of children, was the most wonderful place imaginable. A place of adventure and fairies, mermaids and Indians. A place of ultimate make-believe. But of course, Neverland would be nothing without Peter, as would Peter be nothing without it. The sun would fade, causing Neverland to grow as dark as pitch, and we all know the horrors of the dark. The witches, the wild beasts, the zombies even! Any fright ever feared in a child's mind would roam the dark woods and waters. The pirates wouldn't last a second. Mermaids would be of course eaten and eventually, Neverland wouldn't be able to take any more. It would become heavy from the living nightmare it would've become. Too heavy, and eventually down it'll go. Sinking far down to the bottom of the Neversea, taking anything onboard down with it and although no-one would really notice, a star -the second star to the right to be specific-would turn out like a bulb.

Neverland had grown to become the base of children's dreams, instead of the other way around, therefore if it was to disappear, the children of the world would be abandoned by the pure beauty of childhood. Simple happy thoughts replaced with fears, dreams with nightmares. All belief and hope would be lost, life would not be worth living, though eventually they would know no better and it would just be rather sad.

Peter did not know nor did he care of this fate, though of course he knew of the second part of the unthinkable event of Peter never returning Neverland; Peter's doom, his biggest fear would come true. First, his voice will become so ridiculous and jump around the place without his permission. He would grow hair in the most peculiar places and the worst of it, he would become a man. Let us all shudder at the thought of the boy who can fly… _growing up_.

But things are fine right now, though Peter is a tad lonely. It seems Nanny's had progressed through the generations or perhaps they had found a new place to ship the poor boys that had fallen out of their prams while the nurses weren't looking(Note I said boys, for girls are far too clever to fall out of their prams, of course, not as clever as Peter though).

He had grown bored of games with Tinkerbell. He loved the fact he always won-Tink's not all bad- but its just, no-one had been jealous of him for so long. Even old Hook had tired of playing ring around the rosy with Peter Pan and had decided to just, and I quote, 'chill with his hearties' unquote. Pan was desperate for any fun he managed to scrape up form the depths of Neverland's undergrowth, where other children's thoughts played in neat piles, in case one child ran out of imagination of ones own. Peter hated the idea that he had run out of his incredible ideas, but played these ones out to be his so well no-one could ever tell otherwise. No-one as in Tinkerbell, as she was the only one Peter could play with.

Tiger Lily had somehow defied the rules of Neverland and had grown. She had been sixteen for a while now. Peter wasn't quite sure exactly how long this while had been. It could have been days but then again maybe it was years, its almost impossible to tell in Neverland. Anyway, The chief had explained, though Peter denies needing to be explained to, that Tiger Lily would age with wisdom, not years, and when she was wise enough to lead a village she would just stop growing.

Tiger Lily was now taller than Peter, and he didn't like that, it was embarrassing for his reputation. He was always the best, the tallest, the oldest without being classified as old. For a while whenever Pan visited the Indians he would just continuously fly and neverstand in that part of Neverland, especially near Tiger Lily. Eventually Peter got bored though and just stopped visiting altogether.

As I mentioned before, Peter was incredibly desperate for a real adventure so when Tink insisted on repeating the message the Neverbird had told them earlier about an immortal boy like him but with snow powers who was awfully evil and planning on harming the Darlings, well, how could he resist?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cock-a-doodle-dooooo!_**

A shrill crow rang out through Neverlands pink evening sky and though the sun winced a little she had to smile at the unmistakable sound of Peter Pan. He must have found himself an adventure! She had not heard that for so long, it warmed her already incredibly overheated heart just a little more.

"Come on Tink!" Peter called to his loyal little companion as he somersaulted in the air before laying back in a relaxed manner while running his fingers through the soothed waves.

"We're going to have a new villain!" He crowed, "Its gonna be the best! I'll stab my dagger through his ice cold heart before…. before…" Peter glanced around, looking for a way to make himself sound impressive, "Before that shark-I-killed's family can yell '_Peter Pan you fantastic, handsome, clever, smart, extraordinary boy!'" _He beamed with newfound energy from his expert boasting and dipped and soared straight past Tinkerbell, who just rolled her eyes and sped up, catching up to Peter almost immediately and pulling his messy red hair then letting the wind push her back to where she started.

"Hey!" Peter whined.

That wasn't fair, you cant just do that. And so you can see why, even though it is wrong to pull other people's hair, Peter had to do it back, otherwise the universe would have been unbalanced by the unfairness of it all.

As Peter and Tink ventured further and further though space and time Neverland grew colder and darker. The water turning to ice and the land turning dark, prowling with wild beasts and not-so-nice creatures. All you could hear was hissing and growling and of course the singing pirates on a frozen solid ship gleefully screeching, "HE BE GONE, CAP'N HE BE GONE!"

Days passed, weeks, months, no-one knows for sure precisely how long had passed but Peter Pan and Tinkerbell continued to soar through the gap between dreams and reality effortlessly. On their journey they had played catch with a seagull searching for Neverland and Peter told a young blackbird also trying to find his way the wrong directions to Neverland, but nobody corrected him. _Pass the green planet and down till the evening moon, _he had said. The thing is, it didn't matter which way you went. If you searched for long enough and if it truly is Neverland you need, you would find it. Peter decided to make up directions to make him seem superior and he adored the attention he got from all the thankyous of newcomers. Of course, a lot else happened but no-one could remember it all, especially Peter who had long since forgotten what he had set out to do. Which is why he was frightfully lucky that Gilbert recognized him as soon as he burst through the last barrier keeping dream and awake separate in a tiny explosion of stars and random sections of dreams, mothers voices, and make-believe and as real as it was for Peter, no-one, even if up at that special time of that special night, if even lucky enough to be looking at the exact spot it occurred, would have seen a thing. For we must all know by now, this fascinating boy could not tell a smidgen of a difference between make-believe and genuine existence.


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert felt a twinkle run through all points of his body and knew immediately why;

Peter Pan had arrived!

Even though everyone was either sleeping or drunk, at 4am Saturday morning on the 21st of June, the stars of the London skies twinkled oh so much brighter than ever before and although yes, it was still dark out, the flowers began to bloom and the butterflies awoke. An extra sparkle flickered through children's dreams that night and the moon you see, he winked his eye, for the greatest boy of all had arrived in the London skies.

That childlike gurgle escaped Peter's mouth again and he crowed for it was all so exciting. Even Tinkerbell shone a little brighter.

Peter could faintly hear his name being whispered in pretty voices. No, not the mermaids, the stars! Peter laughed and soared from star to star, everyone of them was saying his name. Peter beamed. Once again he was the center of attention and he was soaking up every minute! He bowed here, winked there, flashed a finger gun in the direction of Stacey, Sarah and Silvia who all sighed and screamed in an overdramatic fangirl way which made Peter blush and crow. Tinkerbell pouted and glowed the brightest red her little body could manage and tugged at Peters sleeve. This only made Peter laugh, releasing Tink of her grip in the process. Tink crossed her arms and stomped her feet on thin air.

_Peter… Peter…._

Even though every star that night was calling his name, one did stand out, just a little louder, with a little bit more urgency. Tink contemplated her options of seeking out this voice, or staying with Peter and his bitches for about a second before flying off to find Gilbert.

_Ahhh… Tink… I assume we are looking for Jake Flake then, are we?_

Jake Flake! He had completely slipped her mind! She must remind Peter! Who knows what he could have already done to Wendy! Nothing Tink hasn't tried probably, but that Wendy seemed to have the greatest of luck.

"Why! I almost forgot about that!" Peter exclaimed, "I didn't though, of course. I really knew all along." Tink doubted this but stayed loyal and simply nodded, her fairy dust sprinkling around her head as she did so.

"But where will we go do you think Tinkerbell?" Peter crossed his legs and stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Why, he has to be near the Wendy house!" He jumped into a position one might resemble with a starfish and flew past his fans, headed for a corner house sat in a quiet street in Bloomsbury. He could have sworn he heard Gilbert chuckle, but assumed he was just taken aback by Peters down right fabulousness.

Jack sighed, walking as he always did late on a Tuesday, though I suppose 4am Wednesday doesn't really count as Tuesday. He walked around a small corner house in Bloomsbury, where a child named Flynn lived with his mother and father. He chose this house because in it were people who believed. They believed in a boy by the name of Peter Pan. From what Jack had heard, for standing around outside special houses you tend to hear the most beautiful parts of stories that have already been told to children by their mothers, Peter was extraordinary. He could fly, like him, and lived in a most wonderful place called Neverland, full of anything and everything you could ever imagine. A part of Jack hoped that maybe one day this house would believe in him, and be telling stories of him too, but who was he kidding?

It had been another great day, setting up kids for epic snow adventures, starting snowball fights, helping a little girl build her snowman. Of course, all his work went unnoticed, unseen, just as he. Jack felt a wet prickle on one of his cheeks and immediately wiped the tear away with the sleeve of his snow covered hoodie. He floated up and sat weightlessly on one of the lower branches of a tall oak tree just outside the house number 14, causing snow to sprinkle over the area he sat in and waited for the small flow of rain to fall down his cheeks. Now, if this were an ordinary boy, the tears would have melted the snow, sizzled it even, but like Peter Pan, Jack Frost was no ordinary boy. His tears only added to piles of snow. Jack couldn't think of a worse life to be living than one of cold and loneliness.

**A/N: Hey thanks to all you guys who are following this story and to those who favourited it and thank you to madderthanahatter and dustyfay for your kind reviews ^^  
I'm not really too proud of this chapter tbh but i'm just trying to get to the action! I mean, Jack and Peter are about to meet! (Get excited) Yea thank you byeee xoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
